


Let's Go Somewhere

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kanera Week, Kanera Week 2020, Married Life, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, very late submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: "Let's go somewhere. Just the two of us. Come away with me for a bit."Kanan convinces Hera to take a night off. Hera just might love him for it.---A VERY LATE Kanera Week 2020 fic, in response to the prompts: Day 6: Date Night and Day 4: Trust
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75





	Let's Go Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR A WHILE, I am HEINOUSLY late to the party but I really wanted to write something for this. Enjoy Mom and Dad slipping away for a really cute date. 
> 
> Partially inspired by [this piece of art](https://twitter.com/spectreleaders/status/1302212097292541952?s=20) from [@spectreleaders](https://twitter.com/spectreleaders) on twitter

Kanan makes his way to the cockpit of the Ghost, carrying a mug of caf and cracking his neck. He’s exhausted, weary and drained from the busy schedule Hera’s kept them on for the past couple weeks. But he hasn’t complained, not once, because he’s noticed the way Hera seems more drained than usual, too. She never takes a break, not ever, always putting the Rebellion and the kids before her own needs. He loves that about her, but he wishes she would take it easy once in a while. 

Being parked on one of Crait’s smaller moons gave him a brilliant idea though, and he hopes he can convince Hera to go along with his plan. 

He keys open the cockpit door, and immediately spots Hera in the pilot’s chair. She’s hunched over a datapad, so engrossed in whatever she’s working on that she doesn’t hear him approach. It isn’t until he rests a gentle hand on her shoulder that she jumps, glancing up at him with a startled expression. 

Kanan holds up one of the caf like a peace offering. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Hera takes the mug, shaking her head. He can’t help but notice the bags under her eyes, and the way her shoulders are slightly raised. “You okay?” He takes a seat in the copilots chair. 

Hera sighs. “Communications from Fulcrum. Potential jobs. I’m trying to figure out where we should go next.” 

They’re between ops at the moment, stuck on this moon for a rotation and a half while they stock up on fuel and supplies. They’ve been moving from mission to mission so quickly the past few weeks that there’s barely been time to breathe. Kanan is always grateful for the reprieve, but he knows that Hera gets antsy when they’re in-between jobs like this. 

Kanan reaches for her hand when she rubs her temple. “Wasn’t what I asked.”

“I’m fine.” Its’ an immediate response, too quick to be the truth. But Kanan knows this game; he’s well-practiced at playing it by now. He raises an eyebrow, and Hera grimaces at him. 

Okay. He can work with this. “Have you slept at all?” 

“I got a few hours in last night,” Hera says softly. But the way she’s rubbing the back of her neck tells him it wasn’t a very restful few hours. She’s still watching him, and she rolls her eyes when she sees his expression. “Alright, what is it?” 

“What is what?” 

“You’ve got that look on your face. You’re going to ask me something I’m not gonna like.” 

Kanan laughs. Well… yes and no. He hopes she’ll like it. 

He swipes his thumb across the back of her hand. “When was the last time you took a day off? Just forgot about work entirely.” He knows the answer, but he asks anyway. 

Hera sighs again. “Not for a while. But this is important.”

“So are you,” Kanan murmurs. He gets a small smile in return. Then he leans closer, so he can gently pull the datapad out of her hand and set the caf mug on the cockpit dashboard. She raises an eyebrow again, but he pays it no mind, just reaches to grab both of her hands in his. 

Hera laughs. “What are you doing?”

“Let’s go somewhere. Just the two of us.” His voice is soft. 

He can see Hera’s face shift, already considering the repercussions. “Kanan, we’re stuck on a backwater moon in the middle of nowhere. And the–”

“The kids are occupied. They’re out picking up supplies with Zeb. And I told him to keep Ezra and Sabine busy after that,” Kanan says. “We’ve got another rotation before we’re ready to fly again. No one will notice if we take the night off.”

He can practically see the gears turning inside her head. “But I need to–” 

“It can wait.” He brings her hand up to press his lips against her palm. “You need a break. You won’t do anyone any good working yourself to the bone like this. Come away with me for a bit.” He’s giving her his best puppy dog eyes, and even though she gives him a weary look, he can tell he’s starting to wear her down. 

“Kanan, where would we even go? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

If only she knew. “I’ve got a plan. Trust me.” 

Hera grimaces, glancing over at the datapad. Kanan’s waiting with bated breath, until finally she shakes her head, smiling. “Alright, fine,” she says, leaning forward to peck his lips softly. “But we’re both keeping our comlinks close by.” 

Kanan beams at her in response. “Perfect. Give me an hour, then meet me by the Phantom.” He squeezes her hands one more time, before getting up and making his way towards the door. He turns back just as he’s about to leave. “And don’t even think about trying to weasel your way out of this.” 

Hera laughs again, but he can see the blush rising on her face. “Wouldn’t miss it,” she says. 

Kanan suspects his face is as flushed as hers as he makes his way back towards his bunk.

* * *

The Phantom touches down in the middle of town, and Kanan’s smile is wider than she’s seen it in weeks.

He’s nervous, she can tell, but he still seems happier than he has in a while. He looked so hopeful earlier, when he asked her to go somewhere with him, and she’s missed him terribly, so she couldn’t bring herself to turn him down. But now she’s thinking about the kids, and the Ghost, and everything she’s putting off by being here with him as they step into the open air.

Kanan must notice the look on her face, because he reaches for her hand and squeezes it. He’s carrying a box of some kind, but before she can ask about it, he’s leaning down to murmur into her ear. “Hey. Relax. The Rebellion will survive without us for one night.” 

“I know,” she says, leaning into him as they make their way through the spaceport. “I just can’t help but worry.” 

They make their way onto a side street. “Stop it. You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“Alright, alright.” He’s watching her with that eager look in his eye again, and she can’t help but smile back at him. She takes his arm, moving so they’re almost shoulder to shoulder. She really _has_ missed this, missed just being near him with nothing in the way. There’s always too much going on to spend much time with him, and the notion of an uninterrupted few hours is enticing to say the least. 

They walk through a couple more back alleys in a comfortable silence. As she glances up at his face she notices he’s still wearing the same hopeful smile from this morning. 

A few minutes later, a thought occurs to her, and she bites back a laugh. “How do you even know where you’re going?” He’s gotten them lost before, sometimes, and judging by the route they’re taking, wherever he’s taking her is pretty far off the beaten track.

His face changes, and she almost regrets asking. A shadow flickers across his face, even though he still looks happy. She lays a hand on his bicep, sensing that he’s nervous again. He ditched his shoulder armor for the evening, so she can feel the tension in the muscles. 

He doesn’t speak for a moment, but then he rubs at the back of his neck. “I spent some time here, after the Purge.” His voice is low, and Hera feels her breath hitch. Even as long as they’ve known each other, he’s still always so careful when he talks about his past. He rarely does it, even around her, unless he absolutely has to. “I spent a year here when I was around 16. It was one of the longest times I stayed in one place.” He falls silent again, like he’s deep in thought, and Hera runs a hand down his arm. She’s always so honored when he talks about these memories with her. It’s still a heady feeling, even now, the fact that he trusts her enough to be honest with her about who he is. 

A moment later, his smile is back, and the shadow on his face seems to clear. “C’mon,” he murmurs. “We’re almost there.”

They walk for another 10 minutes or so, taking turn after turn. Hera’s surprised he still remembers this, it’s such a convoluted route. They’re just chatting, talking about all the mundane things they haven’t gotten to say to each other while they’ve been running around the galaxy on missions. It’s a nice evening too, crisp without being cold and with a perfect clear sky. She has to admit, even though she was skeptical when he suggested this, she feels better than she has in a long time. But then again, that’s a usual side effect of his presence. 

A moment later, she realizes the streets are starting to give way to trees, and the concrete is turning to grass. She raises an eyebrow at Kanan, but he just jerks his head. “Trust me,” he whispers. She does, she always has, so she lets him continue to lead her forward. 

They keep walking, Kanan pulling her by the hand. Now he’s leading them through even more twists and turns, and Hera has to be careful not to trip over stray roots along the way. He looks positively giddy now, almost bursting with excitement. When she starts to see the trees around them getting lighter, he turns around, grabbing her shoulders. 

“Alright, Hera. Close your eyes.”

“Kanan, what–”

“Please? Just for a minute.” She can never say no to him when he’s smiling at her like that, so she nods, but not before rolling her eyes at his antics. His smile only grows, and he leans in to press his lips to hers softly. “Alright. Just wait right here, okay? I’ll come get you in a minute.” 

She almost rolls her eyes again, but his good mood is infectious, so she goes along with it. Her eyes slide shut as he presses his lips to her forehead, before she hears him slip away. 

He’s only gone a minute or two. He’s so quiet when he approaches that she doesn’t realize he’s right in front of her, not until he winds an arm around her waist and pulls her close. His mouth claims hers, his lips soft and pliant. Hera grabs his shirt to pull him closer, forgetting that he’s meant to be showing her something and focusing only on how much she’s missed kissing him. 

Kanan lets her, for a minute, before breaking the kiss to lean his forehead against hers. Her eyes are still shut, but she can feel his breath against her face. “C’mon. Keep your eyes closed.” He grabs both her hands to guide her forward, making sure she doesn’t trip over anything as they go. 

A moment later, Hera feels a breeze on her face. The air feels lighter, and she realizes that they must be standing in a clearing of some kind. But she keeps her eyes shut, not wanting to ruin his surprise. She feels Kanan move to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin against her shoulder. He kisses her cheek softly, and she feels herself blush again. Kanan’s usually only this affectionate when they’re behind closed doors, and watching him let his guard down like this is warming her heart. 

“Okay. You can open your eyes.” She does, blinking slowly as her eyes adjust to the light. When she finally takes in their surroundings, she gasps.

It’s _beautiful._ They’ve come to a small gap in the trees, where the moonlight reaches through the woods to shine down on the ground below. It bathes everything in a soft glow, and Hera can see a small pond on the other side of the space. It’s like something out of a holo, something you would only ever see on a planet like Naboo or Alderaan, and it seems terribly out of place on a moon like this. It’s tiny, secluded and eerily quiet, more peaceful than almost any place she’s ever seen. There’s a blanket spread out in the center of the small space, and the box he’d brought with them was resting on top of it. 

Hera’s eyes are shining. “Kanan.” It takes a minute for her to find her voice. “How… You did all this?” She grabs one of his hands where they’re wrapped around her waist. He’s got his face pressed into her shoulder now, but she can feel him shrug. She’s almost dizzy, practically buzzing with a kind of girlish excitement she hasn’t felt since she was a child. 

“I lived in this city when I spent time here. When I realized that this was our refueling stop, I… I don’t know, I wanted to show you this.” 

He sounds so… _shy._ His voice seems so small, desperately hopeful but apprehensive at the same time. She can’t help but turn to face him, and she sees the nervousness written all over his face. 

“What is this place?” It’s a low murmur as she wraps her arms around his neck. Kanan hums, pulling her closer and bringing his lips down to hers. Hera melts into it, still not quite believing that they’re here in this beautiful place that really shouldn’t exist. It’s like something out of a dream, being with him like this, away from the kids and the Ghost and real _life_ in a way they haven’t been in ages. 

It’s a few minutes before Kanan hums again, breaking away and pulling her forward towards the blanket. He’s still got that bright, hopeful look on his face, but the flicker of sadness that comes with any mention of his past is there too. “I found this place a couple months after I landed here. It was after I split from Kasmir, the first time in a while that I’d really been on my own. I stumbled onto it one day when things got so bad that I just needed to get away for a while.” He sits down on the blanket and motions for her to follow. 

She does, taking a seat next to him and resting her shoulder against his. But she’s frowning at him, because the crease in his eyebrows has gotten bigger and the implications of what he’s just said are _horribly_ sad. She laces her fingers through his before he catches her looking. “It’s okay,” he says, shaking his head in response to her unspoken _I’m sorry._ “It was a long time ago. But once I found this place, I used to come here whenever everything got too much. Every time it felt like the universe was crashing down on top of my head, I could stay here and be myself for a little while, where no one would find me. It was my secret.” He’s looking at her again, and the warmth in his eyes feels like something tangible, like it shines right through her. He shrugs, a little, sheepish motion as his face goes pink. “Now you know, too.” 

He’s got that smile on his face again, the one she rarely ever sees outside their bed. The one where he’s so open and happy and more in love with her than she knows what to do with that she can’t help but smile back at him. He’s totally relaxed, like the weight that’s perpetually on his shoulders has faded completely, and she has to fight the urge to jump his bones right here. 

But she doesn’t want to ruin whatever he’s got planned. “It’s _gorgeous_ , love,” she says, kissing his cheek. It really is. She can picture it in her mind’s eye, a teenage Kanan running away from the galaxy and coming here to meditate and lift rocks and keep that last little piece of who he used to be alive a little longer. It’s still a sad image, but it makes her happy that he shared it with her all the same. It feels more intimate, more personal than a lot of the other details he’s told her about his days after the Purge. 

Hera squeezes his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder. Laughing, she jerks her head towards the box resting on the edge of the blanket. “Never took you for a picnic date kind of guy.” Truthfully, she doesn’t think they’ve _ever_ been on a real date like this. At least, not one where they weren’t undercover for an op. 

“Hey,” he murmurs, trying to sound indignant. But it loses its effect when he leans his head against hers and reaches for the box. “I’m many things, Hera Syndulla.” 

“Don’t I know it,” she laughs again. “So, what did you make me?” 

Surprisingly, Kanan flushes pink again as she looks up at him. “I uh– I didn’t have a ton of time. Ezra needed my help with something right after I talked to you. I wanted to make something nice, but then I realized we didn’t have what I needed, and–” He’s rambling, the way he always does when he’s embarrassed, and another wave of warmth courses through her at how hard he always tries to make her happy. But she supposes she _should_ take pity on him. 

“Kanan, breathe. It’s okay,” she chuckles.

“I just wound up making that noodle stew you like. I hope that’s okay?” His face is almost tomato-red by now, but Hera smiles. She was never the fancy-date type–just being here is enough. 

“That’s perfect.” His answering smile rivals the moon in its brightness. 

Kanan pulls out the food from the small box, handing her a bowl and reaching back inside. And oh look, he got her favorite sunfruit liquor too, the one they never seem to be able to find, and can’t afford whenever they do. _Stars,_ he makes her feel like the center of the universe, sometimes.

It’s all the time really, and even more so when he pulls out a second blanket from the box and drapes it over her shoulders. She’s not cold; her affection for him is keeping her plenty warm, but the thought is what matters. She can’t wipe the smile from her face as she makes some room for him to drape it over himself too. 

They eat mostly in silence, only broken by the occasional murmured conversation. They’re chatting about everyday things again, purposely avoiding any mention of the Rebellion or jobs or the Jedi or the Empire. They’re swapping stories, about their childhoods and the kids, and as Hera watches his face she realizes that she hasn’t heard him laugh this much in a _long_ time. She’s missed it, lately. 

Eventually, after they eat and they’re both warm and happy and relaxed and a little buzzed from the wine, Hera’s head winds up on Kanan’s shoulder again. He’s got an arm around her, lazily drawing patterns against her arm with his fingers, and she can feel her skin tingling even through her clothes. Her other hand is wrapped around his back, and she can’t help but think about how incredibly right it all feels. 

“This was really nice, Kanan. Thank you. I’m glad you showed this to me.”

He blushes again, and it’s utterly adorable. “Yeah. It feels good to finally share this place with someone.” 

Hera laughs, despite herself. “Oh come on. You’re telling me teenage Kanan never brought a girl or two here before? I know you were quite the ladies’ man back then,” she says with a raised eyebrow. 

“No!” His face is a deeper red now. The eyebrow gets higher, before she feels his shoulders drop a bit. “Never. And I wasn’t– not then anyway. That came later. When I lived here I was still just a scared kid, mostly. Clinging to some last bit of hope that the Jedi would come back, that the survivors would find me somehow…” He trails off, and she reaches up to grab his hand where it’s resting on her arm. She squeezes it, and it pulls him out of his head. “I wanted to keep one piece of the old me. Coming here, I could try and meditate for a while. Made me feel a little less alone. Or… on the really bad days, I could let it all out and yell at the sky where no one would see me. I never showed it to anyone– couldn’t risk it.” 

They fall silent again. Hera’s suddenly fighting the urge to cry, filled with nothing but sorrow for him, for the life he led and everything he lost. The thought of him, young and alone and terrified still makes her want to grab him and hold him and never let him go until she erases all the damage the galaxy’s done to him. But that’s a naive thought, so instead she squeezes his hand again, swiping a thumb across the back of it in a signal they’ve always used when one wanted to comfort the other.

It’s a few moments before Kanan nudges her. He jerks his head towards the sky, and Hera gasps as she looks up. It’s crystal clear, and through the gap in the trees she can see the stars shining bright against the night. 

“Another nice thing about this place,” he whispers. “Really great view.” But he’s looking at her with that sparkle in his eyes as he says it, and Hera can’t help but flush a dark green in response. 

They watch the stars for a few minutes, Kanan pointing out the different patterns and Hera nodding in response. It really is a gorgeous view, but she doesn’t care–not when he’s soft and warm and happy and pressed up against her like this. When she gets tired of watching the sky and decides that he’s _much_ more interesting than space, she grabs his face mid-sentence and tugs it down to hers. He lets out a small _mmph_ of surprise as she claims his mouth, but it’s only a moment before he pulls her closer and leans backwards so they both fall onto the blanket below. 

They’re lying side by side, facing each other as the arm around her shoulder moves to twine around her waist. Her whole body is pressed to his as their legs tangle together, and the entire world constricts to Kanan, to his warm skin and soft kisses that are growing harder and more demanding by the second. She pulls the tie loose from his hair as their tongues meet, and she’s not thinking about anything else in this moment. Nothing except how he feels, how much she cares about him and how utterly, unbelievably _lucky_ she is that he happened to stumble onto a shady deal in a back alley on a collapsing moon.

His hands wander across her back as he trails kisses down her jaw, and it’s becoming harder to think at all when she’s in his arms like this. She’s getting dizzy again, drunk on him and on the moment and refusing to break away from his lips long enough to breathe. Eventually, though, she does need the air, and so she pulls back to look at him. She wants him terribly, but as much as she adores him, might even love him, she is _not_ going to do this here. 

She brings his forehead back to hers. They’re both breathing hard, and there’s a silent question on his face. But she’s smiling at him, a wide grin that she only ever seems to wear in his presence. “We should get back to the Phantom, love.” 

Kanan frowns. “Wait, really? I thought–” But then he catches on, sees the smirk on her face, and it’s almost comical the way he blushes. Then he smiles back at her. “Right. Right, okay. 10-4, Captain.” 

Hera laughs, then stands up, dragging him to his feet after her. 

* * *

They make it back to the Ghost in record time. Kanan suspects that Hera breaks a couple of regulations to make it happen, but his lips are still tingling where she kissed him, so he doesn’t really mind. 

He’s still slightly in awe of this entire evening, of the fact that everything went so perfectly and no one needed them for anything. The way she looked at him as they sat underneath the stars is seared into his memory. He can’t believe he actually showed her his secret spot, something he never thought he would _see_ again, let alone ever share with someone else. 

But Hera knew him, _all_ of him, for better or worse. And that thought still makes his insides feel fuzzy. 

They’re hand in hand when they step off the Phantom, and Kanan’s not surprised to see Chopper waiting for them as they turn towards the bunks. 

“Hey, Chop,” Hera says. “Everything alright while we were gone?” 

Chopper warbles. _Of course. Everyone’s asleep_ – _you’re back late._ Kanan’s been getting better at Binary recently. 

“Good. Why don’t you shift to auxiliary power for a while. We’re gonna head to bed too.” But Hera winks at Kanan as she says it, and he can’t help but smirk, even though he’s still currently made of mush. He’s still so unbelievably amazed by her, every single day. 

Then they’re moving again, walking side by side towards the bunks. Hera’s hand is still in his, and he can’t help but laugh. “See? I told you the galaxy wouldn’t collapse if we took a night off for once. And it’s nice to see you so relaxed.” 

“I suppose we’re destined to get lucky every once in a while.” She rolls her eyes. 

Kanan laughs again, squeezing her hand. “Maybe we should do this more often. You know. Real dates.” 

He’s not expecting her to answer, but she surprises him. “Yeah, maybe we should. I had a really great time.” 

They’ve reached the door to her cabin. Kanan can’t help but smile at her answer, at the thought that she wants to do this again with him, next time they get the chance. He’s about to turn and make his way towards his own bunk, when Hera grabs him by his shirt and tugs him towards her. There’s a familiar fire in her gaze, and before he can say anything, she’s pulling him inside with a murmured, “Where do you think you’re going, love?”

Oh yeah. They really _should_ do this more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> they deserve the world and I will continue to give it to them


End file.
